1. Field
The embodiments described herein relate to a cover window and a manufacturing method of the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile-based electronic devices are increasingly being used over office based electronic devices. Examples of mobile electronic devices may include, for example, but not limited to, tablet personal computers (“PCs”) that have become widely used in recent years over using laptop PCs. Further examples also include small electronic devices, such as mobile phones and the like.
Such mobile electronic devices typically include a display unit to provide visual information to a user. Such visual information, including images or videos often support various functions of the mobile electronic device to which the display unit is a part thereof. Recently, as other components for driving a display unit have become miniaturized, the display unit is the primary interface between the user and the mobile electronic device. Furthermore, a display unit which is bendable from a flat state at a predetermined angle is being developed. Thus, the display unit of a mobile electronic device as described above may be flexible.
A cover window may be attached to an outer surface of the display unit to protect an exterior of the display unit. The cover window may be formed of various materials. For example, the cover window may be formed of a glass material or a synthetic resin. The cover window may also be injection-molded using a synthetic resin material; however, a disadvantage of this manufacturing method is that the cover window may become delaminated after manufacturing, thereby causing defects thereof.